Halloween
by Beletharatowen
Summary: It's Halloween and Fuji wants the team to dress up. He only has to convince Tezuka. Has been edited slightly to add Taka-san and to contain slightly less OOCness.


Halloween

By Beletharatowen

* * *

I do not own Prince of Tennis. Hope you enjoy this.

* * *

"Saa…Tezuka." Fuji was lying on his stomach on the floor in his room with Tezuka sitting at his desk reading a book for English class.

"Hn."

""You know Halloween is coming up soon, right?"

"Hn." He didn't even look up from his book.

"We should get the tennis team to dress up."

Tezuka didn't reply this time.

"Saa…what do you think if we dressed Echizen in one of those cute, black and white serving maid outfits?"

Tezuka turned a page.

"Oh…and how about Kaidoh as a mad scientist. Hmm…kinda like Inui."

"Fuji."

"And Inui should be a cat, because Kaidoh really likes cats. Saa…or maybe a puppy. He likes those too."

"Fuji," he sighed.

"Oishi can be a slave and Eiji his slave driver. Momoshiro will be Echizen's lord."

Tezuka grabbed a slip of paper and placed it in his book to mark the page. Looking up at Fuji, he asked, "What brought this about?"

"Saa…Tezuka. I told you already. Halloween is coming soon. We should celebrate. You could be…saa…"

"Fuji," he warned.

"I know. I know. It has to be something exceptional. Hmmm." He grabbed his blanket off his bed and covered himself so not even his head was showing. He waved his arms and made _whoo_ing noises. "How about a ghost? No…to droll. A mummy? Nah, I wouldn't be able to see your face."

The stoic captain stood up and walked over to the musing prodigy. He lifted the blanket from his head. "What would you be?"

"Oh, that would depend on what you dressed as. Ha! I know. You should be a pirate and then I'll be your kidnapped governor's son. Wait. You could be my knight in shining armor and I'll be your prince. I like that one too."

"Fuji, we are not dressing up."

"Ah, but Tezuka, it would be so much fun."

"No."

"Please?"

"Fuji, I said no and that's final."

* * *

"Nya….I can't believe Tezuka-buchou let us dress up today." Eiji was wearing tight black leather pants with a matching vest over the bare skin of his chest. A fine silver cord was wrapped around his wrist and led to a chain that ran over and wrapped around Oishi's neck. A whip was tucked into his knee length boots.

Oishi looked over at his doubles partner and blushed, averting his eyes. He was dressed very similar to his friend, minus the vest and the whip. "I haven't seen him yet today. Have you?"

"Nya…I think he's been avoiding us. I haven't seen Fuji either. What about you Taka-san?"

Said power player was dressed as a ninja swaddled in black clothes. "Eh, me? I don't know, Eiji. I haven't seen either of them."

"There is a 70 percent chance that Fuji is forcing the captain into allowing us to dress up and a 92 percent chance that he will also force Tezuka to dress up. Ninety-nine percent chance Fuji will be unable to persuade him to do so." Inui said approaching the three.

"Fsssh." Kaidoh walked towards them with his head towards the ground, avoiding anybody's eye.

"Kaidoh," Inui said. Said tennis player looked up and over the rim of Inui's reflecting glasses to look at the data player. His jaw dropped and he turned a bright crimson before turning around and closing his eyes. Inui was in a tight black cat costume, leaving little to the imagination. A black, spiked collar was around his neck with a tag that said "Kaidoh's Experiment" and he wore knee high black boots with a slight heel on them. A long, furry tail protruded from the back of his costume and he had on a pair of fuzzy, black ears. What was most noticeable, however, was that he wasn't wearing his glasses.

"Fssh." A white lab coat was over Kaidoh's bare chest and reached mid-calf. Tight fitting, dark-colored jeans were under that. He pushed the glasses he borrowed from Inui onto the bridge of his nose and crossed his arms.

"NO! Baka! Let me go! I am not going! Baka, I said NO!" Echizen's protests were heard.

"Ochibi!" Eiji shouted and ran around the corner of the building with Oishi following closely as he was attached to his partner at the time. Oishi collided into Eiji's back when he stopped suddenly. "Oh, sorry Momo. I didn't realize you were with a girl. I thought I heard ochibi."

"Mada mada dane, senpai." Echizen said. He was, of course, in a maid's outfit.

"E-E-Echizen?" Oishi stuttered. "You…"

"Che. I hate Fuji-sempai," he muttered, crossing his arms and looking to the side.

"Ah, come on, Echizen. I'm sure the others are in worse costumes," the power player said.

"BAKA! I'm in a DRESS!"

"You look very cute."

"I'm not going out there." He looked over at Eiji and Oishi. The acrobat had his arm draped around Oishi's shoulders. His eyes widened at their appearance and snickered. "Let me guess. Fuji-senpai _suggested_ those outfits."

"Hmm…now that you mention it, he did say something a while ago." Eiji put a finger to his lips in thought. "Hai. That must be it. I can't wait to see Fuji's costume. Come."

"I'm not going." He shrieked in dismay as Momo picked him up bridal style. "Put me down, baka!"

The others just laughed. Echizen reached for his hat to hid his blushing face, but realized he wasn't wearing it. He crossed his arms again instead. Catching sight of Inui's and Kaidoh's outfits made his eyes widen again. Then they heard Fuji's unmistakable drawl.

"Saa…everybody looks great." They turned to see him dressed in a sexy vampire costume. He grinned at them to bare sharp fangs and opened his eyes for them to see the red contacts. They all shuddered. He walked up to Eiji and Oishi. "May I see your wrists please?"

"Uh…sure….Fuji?" Eiji gave him his arm and the prodigy bit the inside of his wrist. "Ow! What was that for?"

Fuji grinned. "I'm a vampire. It's what I do. Next!"

"Oishi, run for your life!" Eiji grabbed his hand and ran.

"Oh, how fun. I get to chase my victims."

"Fuji." Tezuka's voice came from behind the others. Oishi stopped and forced Eiji to as well. They turned around with everybody else to look at their captain. Inui brought out his notebook and started scribbling furiously.

"Ne, 'Mitsu-kun, you look rather edible right now," Fuji purred. He looked at his captain with half lidded eyes. Tezuka was dressed in ripped and faded jeans and beater. Fake blood was smeared along the rips and on his face, arms, and neck. He wasn't wearing his glasses. The tennis prodigy swayed up to him. He grabbed his shoulders and whispered into his ear after smelling his neck. "Very edible." Fuji licked some of the fake blood from his neck and looked up at Tezuka in surprise before grinning and biting down on the same spot. "Now you are mine, wasabi-flavored Tezuka."

"Fuji," he warned.

"Saa…I couldn't let anybody else claim you," he replied as he released the stoic captain and turned to the others. He jumped when he felt Tezuka touch his shoulder.

"Fuji. Changing rooms. Now."

"Hai." Fuji grinned. He entered first and grinned at Echizen's scattered clothes. Momo obviously had to force the first year into his costume. He heard a faint click as the door closed behind him and jumped when hands were placed on his hips. "T-Tezuka?"

He felt a lick on his neck as he was pulled towards Tezuka's lean body. The tennis player bit Fuji's neck. "Now you are mine, Fuji-flavored Fuji." The tensai's eyes widened as he turned to look at his friend and the person he had fallen for. His eyes widened even further when Tezuka said, "You just look so cute when you're shocked."

"T-T-Tezuka? What? I-I-"

Tezuka leaned down and kissed him as the door slowly creaked open. "No more biting Eiji," he said when he pulled away.

"No more biting Eiji," Fuji repeated.

Tezuka frowned and looked over his shoulder to see the other regulars in shock. He looked back down at Fuji's dazed expression. When he looked back up, the tennis team had disappeared.

A grin formed slowly on Fuji's lips and he turned rapidly about his Tezuka's arms to face him. "Can I take that as a declaration of love?"

"Hn."

"Good, because I love you too, 'Mitsu-kun." He brought his lips to Tezuka's again.

"Fuji," he whispered.

"Saa…I know. 100 laps."

* * *

It's not the best, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review if you liked it and if you didn't please give suggestions of how to improve. Thanks.


End file.
